


I Love You

by kesktoon04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Dean tries so, so hard to say “I love you”. However, all of his attempts seem to fly right over your head.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 744
> 
> Warnings: Mostly lots of lovely, lovely fluff

You and Dean had a… confusing relationship. Dean was like your brother, father, and sometimes even your boyfriend, all rolled into one perfect man. That’s why you could call the relationship confusing. Sometimes the two of you were more than friends and woke up next to each other, other times he treated you like a stranger passing him on the street.

However, Dean felt differently. He had tried constantly to tell you how he really lovers you, but you never heard him. Three small words, the hardest words to push out. I love you.

There was the time you guys had been lying in his bed, thin sheets being the only thing left between you. His hand was winding its way through your hair and yours was resting on his chest. You were both tired, and perfectly content just holding each other. He mumbled a soft “I love you Y/N,” but you blew him off, assuming it was just some wishful thinking. 

Another time you were celebrating a case gone right with a few bottles of whiskey. Dumb and tipsy, giggles and all, you ran over to Dean and planted a playful kiss on his cheek before running back to the Impala. Dean’s delayed reaction after the shock fled was, “God, I love her.”

One of the more memorable attempts was when a hunt went wrong about a month of two later. A demon got the upper hand and possessed Sam but neither you or Dean had noticed. When “Sam” had gotten you alone, he stabbed you in the side with your own blade. By the time Dean had exorcised Sam and made his way to you, your vision was blurry and your breaths were sharp pants. “Y/N, no! Please stay awake, I love you..”

That was the first time your had really heard him. 

The most recent try was a few days ago. You took Baby out for a grocery run but some idiot scratched the car. When you told Dean, you were braced for him to yell and tell you that this is why he can’t have nice things, but the mumbled response that you got was much better. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Almost a month later you were walking down the bunker’s hallways and you heard some muffled talking. Deciding to see what was going on you stood by the closed door. 

“Dean are you sure she feels the same way?” Sam asks his brother cautiously, “Does she really love you back?”

“I don’t know Sammy, but I love her. So much.” You hear a soft sigh that you assume is Dean’s. “I am in love with Y/N.”

A few days after this, you came up with the perfect plan to tell Dean how you truly felt. When he fell asleep that night, your plan would be put into play.

* * * * *

The green-eyed man sighed deeply to himself as he stood up to get ready for yet another day of rejection from the woman he loves. He used to wake up thinking hey, maybe today is the day. But it never is, so he gave up. 

He felt like giving up today too, until he saw a note with his name on it written in your handwriting. 

Dean,

Find the favorite dessert.

Smiling to himself, Dean walks through the many halls of the bunker and into the kitchen. He smells it before he sees it. Pie. Freshly baked. There was an arrow carved into the top, pointing to another note right beside it.

Dean,

Great job, Now to the “supercar”

Baby, she wants me to go to baby. Dean thinks, his smile growing by the second. 

As he finally made his way to the Impala, the first thing he noticed was the smell. 

Your perfume. 

It was sprayed in the garage and Dean loved it. There was a word written on the windshield of his beloved car with window paint. He wasn’t even angry, he thought this was adorable. 

COUCH

Dean got all the way to the living room, frowning when he saw that it was empty. His smile fades as he looks down at the floor. He was about to turn and go when something caught his eye. Turning back to the couch he picks up a yellow sticky note. The smile that graces his face when he reads it was amazing. The note was the only thing he needed. 

Dean, 

I love you too


End file.
